


You're The One That I Want

by QueenMaire, RooBear68



Series: SPN ABO BINGO [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Alistair, Alpha Dean, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Omega, Angel Dean Winchester, Angel Sam Winchester, ArchAngel Michael - Freeform, BAMF Castiel (Supernatural), BAMF Dean Winchester, BAMF Mary Winchester, Emmie, Fallen Angel, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Omega Gabriel, Omega Mary, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Gabriel, Protective Sam Winchester, Tiny amount of angst, True Mates, angel babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMaire/pseuds/QueenMaire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/pseuds/RooBear68
Summary: Dean is an Alpha Angel who was ready to be mated.Cas is an Omega Human who wanted the same.Cas wanted to have his own family with lots of pups.Dean wanted the same thing.Dean knew he was about to meet his True Mate.Cas knew he was about to be murdered.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the sq. Heaven needs more angels and I used the sq. Reverse/Verse.  
> Thank you, again, to the wonderful QueenMaire who is being the best Beta.
> 
> In this story Angels have their own families but each family comes from an Original Sire, an Archangel.  
> When Alpha Angels mate they are given their 'real' job. Before mating the Alpha Angels serve the elders of their family in their jobs.  
> Only Alpha Angels can make Angel babies and only with Human Omegas. Every few centuries the Archangels pick some of their family's Alpha seek out their mates. Alphas are not the ones who pick their mate, the Omegas pick their Alpha.  
> Angels wait for this day with anticipation of mating.  
> Humans wait for this day with dread. These fallible creatures have, over the centuries changed to legend from 'being honored to be mated to an Angel to 'the Angels demand two human sacrifices' for the ceremony.  
> <3Roo
> 
>  
> 
> Maire, here: I just want to say that Roo is the main author, here. She sends me the chapter and I edit and fuss and add stuff. Sometimes I exchange a word, and sometimes I rewrite whole paragraphs. But the basic story is hers. So, even though I am listed as "author" I am more a contributor. Roo hasn't hated or erased anything I've changed or written, so we seem to make a pretty good team. It is a lot of fun working with her.

 

 

Dean was nervous and he could never remember being nervous in his entire existence. Considering he had been around for thousands of years, this was something that his brother thought was hilarious. 

"Dean, relax! You're shedding." 

Sure enough when the Alpha looked at the floor he was leaving a trail of feathers as he paced around his living room. 

"Damn it! I just cleaned in here. Why don't you be helpful and help me?" 

"What do you need, Dean? You cleaned til everything is sparkling, you had Mom give you a fresh haircut and grooming, and you showered til you used all the hot water." 

"Just help me sweep up the feathers while I go put on my ceremonial robe. Please, Sam. I'm nervous enough without you giving me a hard time." 

He gave his brother his version of puppy eyes. He knew he didn't do them as well as Sam did, but he hoped they worked a little today.  

"Alright, Dean. I'll help but, listen dude, you got this. Michael said you were old enough to start presenting to the Omegas. He believes you are ready to be mated and create new angels. We really need to replenish our numbers after the last war with the demons. Michael, Dad, and the rest of the elders are still trying to find out who supplied them with angel blades." 

"If I find out who it is...." 

"Yeah, right there with you, brother. Whoever it is helped slaughter thousands of his or her own. Anyway, I don't think you have any reason to be nervous. You will make an excellent mate and sire. The Omega that claims you will be lucky, Dean." 

"Thanks, Sammy. I just want to, well, to be good enough. You know that Dad was disappointed when word came down that I would be a Virtue after I become mated. He wanted me to be a Seraph or he really hoped I would be like our original sire Michael and become an Archangel." 

"Yeah well, in my opinion Dad's been pissy since he was passed over for Archangel when he mated with Mom. He only talks to us by giving us orders because he can't order anyone else around. When you are mated and become a Virtue he won't be able to order you around anymore." 

While Dean was happy that he would no longer have to jump every time his Dad spoke, he was worried that John would be that much harder on Sam. There was only so much John could get away with before their Mom, Mary, would step in and put him in his place, but he always found ways to put down his sons. When Mary was busy with her Cherub duties, John would work his sons til they dropped. He trained them hard telling them that they would be warriors in the apocalypse no matter what type angel Michael decreed them to be. 

He patted Sam on the back as he walked by his brother who was sweeping up his feathers for him as he went to put on his ritual robe. He stopped at the end of his nest just looking at the gorgeous robe that his Omega mother made for him. It was hand sewn with pieces from her own ritual robe blended into it.  

He stripped off his clothes before pulling the robe over his head. It was the only thing he was allowed to wear to the ritual. It was the softest thing he had ever felt against his skin including when he and Sammy used to go skinny dipping in the clouds when they were youths. The robe was as white as clouds to announce to the Omegas that he was pure, with a dark green band around the bottom showing he would be a Virtue with his specialty being the seasons of the Earth. 

The cuffs of the long sleeves had white bands of lace that were from his mom's robe. It was customary for the Omegas to use pieces of their own robe when they made their children's ceremonial mating robes. Dean lost himself in thoughts of his Omega making robes for their babies if he was chosen. Not all Alphas were considered good material for mates and were never given the honor. Those Alphas were usually ones who were in the front lines of the continual effort of Heaven to rid the different planets and worlds of demons. 

Dean jerked to attention when he heard his mother calling for him. He took one last look in his mirror, and squaring his shoulders he walked out to find his mom making tea in his kitchen.  

"Oh, Dean. You look so handsome." 

"Thanks, Mom." He gave her a hug before grabbing three mugs from the cabinet. 

"Are you ready for today?" 

"Yeah, I'm more than ready. I hope that my Omega is here today. I don't think I could take it if I had to wait another century or so for the next ceremony." 

"I believe they will be. I can't tell you anything officially, but I can tell you that I have Faith that you will be a mated angel by tonight." 

"Thanks, Mom." 

"Here, let's have some tea with the cookies I made for you. I also brought you some of your favorite cinnamon rolls for you to have for breakfast tomorrow with your Omega. While we go to the ceremony, Sam will stock your home for your upcoming rut." 

"So it's true? I will go into a rut and my Omega will go into heat as soon as we mate?" 

"Yes, dear. When your Omega picks you, the two of you will wait in line to go before your original sire. You shouldn't have to wait long, since Michael didn't allow many to join the ceremony this time. When you stand before him your Omega will place their mating bite on your collar bone and then you will bite them. They will have already been instructed that your bite and mating with an Alpha angel will change them into a cherub and they will have duties after your offspring have stopped nursing." 

"How many children do you think Michael will let us have?" 

"I don't know, sweetheart. He will tell you that after your rut is over and you report for your first Virtue assignment. I hope he lets you have a houseful. I can't wait to spoil them." 

"I bet. Hey, Mom? Do you know if Dad's coming to the ceremony?" 

"I'm sorry Dean. I don't believe he is. He's very stubborn, blast the angel! I'll be the one walking with you past the Omegas." 

"That's perfect Mom. Just you and me. We should leave here in about an hour to get there a few minutes before it's my time to present myself. You want another cup of tea?" 

"Sure thing, baby." 

 

This was it. Dean was just moments from getting to present himself before the Omegas. Oh, how he had talked to Michael! Laying out his need for his Original Sire to deliver his mate to him during the ceremony. Dean gave Michael his assurances that he and his Omega would raise good and faithful angels. He told him that he would provide an eternity of happiness, love, respect, and faithfulness to his Omega and his offspring.  

Dean took a step forward with his arm linked with his mother's. He was the next Alpha to walk through the door to his future, and he hoped it led to his future with his Omega and not to a few centuries of loneliness waiting for the next ceremony. He tried to remember his instructions from Michael how to carry himself on his parade past the Omegas.  

Dean was to hold his head straight ahead with his eyes on the floor. He was told that he would take one step at a time and hold in position for the count of ten until he reached the door on the other side of the hall. His mother would be his eyes in there until he heard someone say stop.  

If Dean was lucky enough to have his mate step forward, he couldn't look at them until his Omega was standing in front of him. They had to the one to instruct the Alpha when he could look at his mate. When the Omega lifted his head to look at him the human would lay their claim on Dean by kneeling in front of his mother to thank her for giving the Omega such a blessing as her son. 

Mary would then let go of Dean to help his mate stand again before she gave the Omega Dean's hand, in fact transferring Dean to his mate. 

Dean was watching the angel standing in front one of the huge, double doors into the hall waiting for his signal to open the door and proceed. Just when he thought he would pass out from excitement, the angel looked him in the eye and gave him one nod. This was it.  

Dean opened the door. 

 

 


	2. Cas's day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Cas's pov of his day so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for my ABO BINGO SQ: Heaven Needs More Angels & Reverse/Verse.
> 
> And many thanks to QueenMaire, my lovely beta  
> <3 Roo

Cas hadn't realized when he was drinking his morning coffee that he would be dead by nightfall. He had been thinking that he was in need of some time away from his annoying older brother, just not permanently. His morning had started just like every other morning had for the last 10 years.

"Cassie, come on! You're going to be there, so there's no reason for me to get up at 4 fucking a.m.! Let me sleep."

"You wanted to go into business with me, partner, so get up and help me get ready to open the bakery!!"

Cas pulled all of Gabriel's blankets and sheets from his bed. He had to admit that Gabriel made himself a nice nest, but not nearly as fluffy as his own. He needed to be cushioned and cocooned with many pillows and throws. 

"Gabriel, the coffee is done. If you get up now breakfast will be done when you get out of the shower."

"Fine."

Waiting til he heard the shower start, Cas then went to pour himself another cup of coffee before starting on the frittata.

Cas was helping out at the counter during the lunch time rush. The bakery had already been busy during the noon hours, but since he and Gabriel had started serving soups and sandwiches, the line was out the door while their customers waited in line for their takeout orders. He really was going to have to look into adding more seating, somehow.

They worked like a well-oiled machine until there was no one left but for Alistair, the Senator of their district.  Cas was surprised to see him here since he kept hearing that Alistair's wife was trying to keep her own bakery open with not a lot of success, which she blamed on Cas's store.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Al?"

Cas wished that Gabriel could keep his feelings to himself. It's not like Cas liked Alistair any better than Gabriel did, after all it happened to his Father too.

Alistair was however, in his store and he wanted him out as quickly as possible.

"What can I do for you, Alistair?"

"Well, Castiel, I am here to finally make my wife's dream come true. I'm here to close you down."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"The Angels. The Angels have called for sacrifices. You, Castiel, have been chosen to represent our most humble district. Report to my office by 5 p.m., and don't make me send someone after you. Good Afternoon, gentlemen."

Cas just watched Alistair leave. He could see Gabriel shouting and chasing him out the bakery but he couldn't understand what he was saying. He believed he was in shock. He had read of the Angel Sacrifices, everyone had learned about them in history class, he just never expected to see one in his life time let alone being a sacrifice.

One moment he's having a good day making people happy with his baked goods and the next he's sitting on the floor behind the counter breathing into a paper bag that Gabriel thrust at him.

"Cassie, I'll fix this, I swear."

"Sit down, Gabe."

When Gabriel sat down next to him Cas slid down so he could lay his head in his brother's lap. This was how they used to sit all the time when they were little. Gabriel was always keeping him out of trouble. He would sit and read to Cas for hours on hours to keep out of his step-mom's way. It was usually a good idea to keep her away from Cas.

He could feel his brother began to card his fingers through his hair. The action grounded them both and helped Cas realize that he was going to die. There was only a couple of ways for the Angel Sacrifice to go for him. He would be dismissed immediately since he was a male Omega and that was not a favorable trait for an Angel looking for a mate. Secondly, if he was chosen by an Angel he would be mated, yet never claimed, and after he tried to deliver a pup, he would die then. It was impossible for a human to live after birthing an Angel. He never knew that he would actually be living the history horror stories he had learned in school.

"Gabriel, there is no way to stop this. You learned the same things I did in history classes. I need to get some things in order."

"Cassie! How can you not want to stop this?"

"Of course, I want to stop this! I just know there's no way to do so."

"We have time, it's just 2, we have a few hours to run, to hide you, to do something!"

Cas sat up so he could hug his brother. He needed Gabriel calm, not whirling around like a tornado. 

"Gabe, please. Just help me do what I need to. Please."

Cas had twenty minutes left before he had to walk to Alistair's office to turn himself in. He did not want him to send his men after him, they were known to be destructive in their attempts to get people to go with them. He had made a quick will leaving everything to his brother. Their friend Balt, helped them out with the wording on the will. He was still sniffling, Gabe was blowing his nose, and Balt was drinking his espresso with tears pouring down his cheeks.

He walked into the kitchen to get one last dessert to share with his brother and dearest friend. He had made a new recipe that morning that was appropriately enough a new version of an angel food cake.

They took their time savoring the subtle flavor of honey and peaches. He stood and hugged Balt one last time.

"Cassie, let me mate you. If we mated they wouldn't take you!"

Cas heard the desperation in the break in Balt's voice. He knew that the offer was sincere and it was the sweetest thing he had ever heard Balt utter.

"While I think you will make someone an amazing Alpha, you are not mine and I am not your Omega. I fear that if we try to fool the Angels the consequences will be worse..."

"Worse than you dying? Not sure what that could be, little brother." 

"The Angels killing us all. I don't want to die, trust me. I just....I, well, I'm choosing to have faith."

"What the fuck, Cassie? Faith in what? The Angels?"

"In myself, Balt, and in the situation. As crazy as it seems, this feels right."

"Yeah. Crazy is a good word for the whole damn situation, Cas."

"Gabe, please. I have just a moment left. Hug me before we walk to Alistair's office. I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing our tears."

The three men hugged up til the last possible second. Balt bolted up the stairs to Cas's apartment above the now closed bakery. Gabriel linked his arm through his. He leaned to kiss Cas on the cheek.

"Let's do this."

Cas was so humiliated. He had never been naked in front of anyone since he came of age and the last one before that was Gabriel when they had to check for ticks after camping on top of nest of them. Ick. 

Five Angels. Five Angels had to watch him bathe. When he and Gabriel arrived at Alistair's office, it was to find even that man intimidated by the quiet Angels. One Angel stepped forward to hand Cas a scroll that told him he was to bathe in the healing waters that they had provided. Another Angel opened the door to show that they had installed a tub in the next office. Cas walked over and realized that the Angels were following him.

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah, what the hell? He's a big, grown Omega. He can bathe by himself."

"You must be in our sight from the moment you arrived here to the moment that you are placed in the Omega's Hall."

"Hey, now! That's just a bit creepy there, Feathers."

"Gabriel. Stop. It's alright."

"Cassie."

"It's what has to happen. We talked about this, Gabriel. You need to take care of things when I'm gone. You promised. She won't survive if you don't take care of her."

"I got it. I promised."

As he stripped down and sat in the hot water, he could hear the Angels speaking to each other but he could not place the language. He could feel their eyes on him in a way that wasn't as creepy as it should have been. Cas didn't feel like he did when some random Alpha would leer at him, this was more like a bunch of doctors examining him at once. 

He made sure to wash very thoroughly until the one Angel who seemed to be in charge stepped forward and announced that it was time for them to go.

Cas dried off with the towel they provided him, but when he went to grab his clothes the Angel snapped his fingers and his clothes were gone.

"Hey! I liked that jacket, it had lots of pockets. What am I supposed to wear since you disintegrated my clothes?"

The smallest Angel stepped forward and when he opened his arms he was holding a stack of the most beautiful robes. He could see in just a glance that these were softer than any throw on his nest. He needed to feel this on his skin and soon.

"Which one?"

"Pick the color you wish, Castiel."

"Thank you"

He couldn't help but rub his fingertips over each and every robe. It seemed as if there were robes in every color known to man in this Angel's arms. It seemed impossible til Cas remembered these were Angels.

Cas finally decided on a black that seemed to have shimmers of blues, purples, and greens in it. He felt his whole body sigh in recognition of how perfect this robe was for him. Cas couldn't stop petting the sleeves; he wanted a whole nest made of this.

"We must go, Castiel. When the portal opens, follow us. Do not make one of us come back through, please."

"Of course not, I gave my word." He tried to appease the Angel. He didn't know what he had done to make them threaten him, but he had given his word. He would follow them.

"Thank you. Come."

Cas watched as the wall began to shimmer, then shake as it began to fade away like pixels. All he could make out was that there were others in the room they were stepping into. He had one foot through the portal when he heard the office door slam open. 

"You aren't getting your grubby mitts on our Bakery, you slimeball, Alistair! I would never let your wife take it over! Its' Cas' and mine!"

He couldn't hear what Alistair said in response as his body was being pulled into his new dimension. He had a moment of blind fear thinking that he may be only minutes from death. This was the last time he would see his brother's face. Why was his face getting closer?

He saw as Alistair pushed Gabriel again, shoving him further into the portal with Cas. It only took one last push and both he and his brother were sitting on the floor with five very confused Angel's looking down at them.

He glanced at his brother, horrified that he was now going to have to see his brother die along with him. 

"Oops?"

"Gabriel! What is she going to do now?"

"We...we just gotta get outta here alive, then it's gonna be okeydokey."

"How do we get outta here alive?"

"What happened to your faith?"

"You scared it away."

"Oops?"

Cas really wasn't looking forward to dying soon. 


	3. Sam's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing but <3 for the lovely QueenMaire and her beta skills are the best too!  
> Thanks for reading this and I adore the comments!  
> <3Roo

He stood still like only an angel could, while he let his eyes roam over the human omegas in the room. There were male, female, short, tall, skinny, fat, blonde, brunette, red, and raven-haired omegas in the room. Sam counted over hundreds of omegas standing around with looks of disbelief on their faces. 

Sam knew that the human omegas believed there was only one fate for them when they were selected to be here for the ceremony. It would take time for them to realize that they would not be murdered after helping their alpha repopulate Heaven.

Sam heard the commotion from behind him long before the door opened to admit the last omega. He went to open the door when it flew open, surprising him enough that he ended up sitting on his ass looking up at two very irate, male omegas.

"Whoa! Who are you, gorgeous?"

"Gabriel! Shut up! We're in enough trouble without you flirting!"

"Cassie, chill. The head angel dudette said that you weren't in trouble and they haven't decided about me yet. So, you just gonna sit there and stare hunky angel dude?"

Sam stood up and admitted to himself that he enjoyed the look of wonder on the omega’s face when he was finally on his feet. He knew he was one of the tallest angels in his original sire’s line. Michael was forever teasing him that he still had an inch or so on Sam’s 6’4” height. He looked at the shorter omega and watched as a myriad of small, wrapped items fell out of his hands.

“Look at all these omegas!”

“Gabriel! You brought candy?”

“It was in my pocket, Cassie. It’s not like I packed for a trip or something, ya’ know.” He looked back at Sam. “I’ll pick it up, no need to worry your pretty, little head, Angel.”

Sam was puzzled at the way the omega was speaking to him. No one called him pretty. His Mother told him he was cute when he was a young fledgling, but since he had entered his 19th century of existence she had only called him handsome. 

He came back to himself when he realized he was staring at the short omega’s ass and the other omega was glaring at him. 

Oops. “Sorry.”

“Are you here for mating?” The taller omega (his companion called him “Cassie”) asked Sam.

“No, Omega. My elder brother is, though. I will be the one walking him through the ceremony. May I say, you smell more upset than the other omegas. Michael did explain what was going to happen, yes?” 

“Yes, that is not the reason I am upset. It is not your problem, Alpha. As soon as this ceremony is over I will go home and take care of…well, what is upsetting us.”

“And if you find your alpha?”

“Never mind...where am I to go? Will you take me to where I need to be and, please, keep my brother out of trouble until this is over?”

“Are you not here to find your mate?” Sam asked Gabriel.

“No way, stretch! I’m just here to make sure my brother doesn’t get murdered! Why would I want a single alpha when I can play the field? You would look good on my field, if you know what I mean.” He shook his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam showed “Cassie” where he was to be and apparently the candy-eater was staying with his brother.

“Just wait here, please.”

“Alpha?”

“Sam, you may call me Sam.”

“Very well, Sam. I am Castiel and the idiot sitting on the floor eating candy is my older, stubborn assbutt of a brother, Gabriel.”

“You are named after angels.”

“Wow, you’re a smart piece of…"

“Gabriel! Shut up! I apologize, Sam. Ignore my brother, please. We all believe he was dropped on his head when he was a pup!”

Sam was laughing at the way the omegas were bantering back and forth. The younger one, Castiel, actually kicked his brother in the butt. The omegas reminded him of how he and Dean fought and picked on each other.

“What did you wish to ask me, Castiel?”

“What? Oh, yes. Sorry. I got distracted by my brother. I have two questions. One, how long is this ceremony, and secondly, did you say you were bringing your brother to the ceremony?”

“Yes. He is one of the lucky ones that has been deemed ready to find their mate. He’s really nervous, but I know how much he hopes to find his omega. He is a good angel, a good alpha, and he believes in Truemates. Since Michael informed him that he could stand during this ceremony, all Dean has done is try to get his home ready. He wanted it to meet all of his omega’s needs.”

Sam was almost certain that this blue-eyed, pretty omega was just realizing that he could be his brother’s mate. He could see the way that Castiel was subtly scenting him. The omega’s scent gave away that he liked his scent but it wasn’t quite right. He wasn’t eligible to seek his mate yet, but he just knew that he was Dean’s omega. Dean was gonna be so happy!

“My brother will do anything for you, anything to make you happy.”

Sam walked back to his station to wait for the signal that it was time to walk the alphas through. Michael sent him the message that he was to keep an eye on the cute omega until he could decide what to do about the whole situation (Actually, Michael told him to watch out for “his brother’s mate’s brother.” Now how did Michael know that?) Sam was very curious about that omega. He was also very confused, because he found himself attracted to him.

There was no reason for the attraction, not unless Sam had been chosen to mate. An alpha angel couldn’t smell his mate until their original sire granted them the right, and had Blessed the alpha to allow him to be drawn to his mate’s scent.

Sam knew from studying his history that it was quite common for alpha brothers to be Truemates with human, omega siblings. So it’s logical that he could be mates with his brother’s omega’s brother. Sam shook his head at the knots his thoughts had become. He was just going to stop thinking, stand here and watch Gabriel eat candy until it was time to get Dean.

Sam gave one sharp knock on the door before he walked into the room his brother was pacing. Dean was giving off a bitter odor, so he was pretty stressed.

“Dean. Stop.” Sam stood in his brother’s path forcing him to stop wearing a groove in the dressing room. 

“Sammy, I'm a mess. I’m afraid that my omega won’t want me, if they’re even here!”

“Relax, Dean. I met your omega.”

He found himself being held against the wall by his shoulders with his feet dangling in the air. He was quite impressed with his brother’s strength.

“Tell me, please!”

“His name is Castiel, and he is very beautiful, for a human. I believe he is your ‘type’. He stands a few inches shorter than you and he is very fit. Blue eyes and dark hair, that should mix with your looks for some adorable fledglings. He is carrying some type of stress and of course, there’s Gabriel.”

“What??”

Sam told his brother everything that he knew about his omega’s situation while he straightened Dean’s robes. He really hadn’t appreciated how much Dean’s life was about to change. When an alpha angel mated, it was common enough for the couple to spend several weeks in their nest away from everyone. Sam would miss his brother, since he was used to speaking to him several times a day. 

“So, you say he’s mine but you can’t tell me what he smells like? I don’t get it, Sam.”

“Because I wasn’t really focused on him. I wonder what Michael is going to do with your mate’s brother.”

“Oh! My mate is out there!”

“You have to wait for the ceremony to start, Dean. I also have one last thing to ask you. Promise me that whatever is stressing your mate and his brother, you’ll let me help you. I got your back. Alright?”

“Absolutely.”

“Just think, Dean. In a few hours you’ll be mated and working on having angel babies.”

“Son of a bitch.”


	4. The Ceremony, Finally!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a minute since I've updated this story, I'm still working on my Bingo challenges, and sometimes my health just gets the best of me.  
> All Hail the QueenMaire for her wonderful Beta skills <3 <3  
> Thanks for following this story, I'm so in love with these adorable dorks so there is plenty more coming for them but be patient, please.  
> Comments, as always are welcome.  
> <3Roo

“Sammy, what side of the room should I move towards when we go in?”

“I’ll lead you, Dean. I'll squeeze your shoulder when we get close. I know I've given you a hard time about how you’ve been acting and I apologize. I just...I just wish that I was chosen to have a mate, too.”

Dean walked up to his brother and wrapped him in a hug, wings and all. He had always taken care of Sammy and that wouldn’t stop any eon soon. Their dad had never really made time for them except to issue orders and train them, daily. Mary, their mom, was a much better parent and Dean didn’t believe it was just because she was an omega. She just radiated love all the time, even before becoming a Cupid.

He rubbed his brother’s back for a bit before stepping back. Dean tilted Sam’s face up to look at him. 

“You will have your turn, Brother. Michael will see to it when he feels you are ready.”

He looked around at all the other alphas and their handlers around the room. Dean was ready to go in the hall where his mate was, oh, yeah he was. He had been anxious all day, but especially since Sammy had told him that his omega had some worries. He was determined to make sure that no matter what was wrong, he was going to help his mate. 

“Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“It’s time, the line is moving.”

Dean nodded once to his brother as he felt Sam clasp his shoulder with his hand. He literally was his ‘handler’ for the ceremony. He was glad that Michael had chosen Sam, and not his father, when it became apparent that his mom wouldn’t be able to walk him. Dean wouldn’t be able to show his father his nervousness, and he would not have known that his omega was here, for John would not have told him.

“Let’s go, Dean.” 

He took one last look around at the others before falling into step with Sam. Dean didn’t see his mom and he was becoming worried about her. He would ask Michael as soon as he had a chance. 

Dean stopped just inside the door with his eyes on his feet. This was the hardest part for him: not being able to look for his omega. He wasn’t allowed to raise his eyes unless his omega stopped him. They had only just started when Dean heard a whimper from his omega, causing his inner alpha to issue a welcoming growl. Sam then pushed him on to begin walking down the aisle between the lines of omegas.

“Oh crap.”

“What’s going on, Sammy?” Dean whispered back. He heard a commotion just off to his right.

“You’re about to find out.”

Dean heard the laughter in his brother’s tone and wanted to look so badly, but just as he was about to chance a glance, he saw two pairs of feet stop in front of him.

“Alpha.”

“Omega.”

“Mine.”

“Yes, Omega. I am yours.”

“Look at me, please, Dean.”

He slowly raised his head before opening his eyes to see the most beautiful omega ever created, and he was his mate! He was just a few inches shorter than Dean and he had the bluest eyes, but they held unshed tears. Dean didn’t want his mate to be sad.

“Omega?” He let his alpha whine.

“Sam, how do I claim my mate?”

“Castiel, if you accept Dean as your alpha, place your hand on his shoulder.”

Dean gasped when he felt his mate’s hand burning on his skin. He watched as the omega’s eyes widened in shock, knowing that Castiel felt the same profound bound connect between them, before they even mated! He could do nothing but kneel before his mate and bare his neck to him. He whimpered as his omega stepped forward into his personal space and pulled Dean into his arms, before kneeling in front of him so he could scent Dean.

He didn’t know what he smelled like to his mate, but he could scent that it pleased Castiel. Dean was excited to scent him when he pulled back and bared his neck to Dean. He buried his nose in his mate’s neck and took a deep breath. Dean was glad he was already on his knees the first time he got a true scent of his omega. Castiel smelled like everything Dean loved the most. The scent was his mom’s apple pie, full of  ripe apples, cinnamon, sugar and cloves. He would have to ask him later what he smelled when he scented Dean.

“Come on, it’s time to go get in line to see Michael.”

“Alright, Sammy.”

Dean helped his mate up and kept his hand in his, as four of them walked through the hall to the exit door on the other side of the room. Once inside the waiting room, Sam led them to a couch outside Michael’s office. Dean sat next to Castiel and was thrilled that his omega leaned over to place his nose in Dean’s neck. He could tell from the ‘happy omega’ scent coming from him that he was taking comfort from Dean’s scent, which meant that Castiel was, in turn, smelling happy, aroused Alpha. 

“Gabriel, come with me, please, and we will go get something to drink while we wait for our time before Michael.”

“Sure thing, Stretch! Cassie, you good?”

“Yes, Gabe.”

He watched the two walk off and gave a huff of laughter looking at the differences between his alpha brother, who was close to a giant, and the human omega, who was just short. 

“Alpha.”

“Please, call me Dean.”

“Of course, and please call me Cas. I need to...I want to...I was wondering, if perhaps...”

Dean could smell the nervousness coming from his mate and he did not like it! He threaded their fingers together and gave them a reassuring squeeze.

“Cas, whatever you need to ask me, it’s alright. I'm listening.”

“Michael assured me this would be o.k., that you would understand.”

Now he could smell tears coming from Cas, who was keeping his eyes on their entwined hands in Dean‘s lap. 

“Castiel, I will give you whatever you need to be happy. I swear it.”

Just as his omega looked up at him, Michael opened his door and motioned to them to follow him. Cas was the first to stand and he pulled Dean up with him. Huh. His omega was definitely not afraid, rather, it seemed that he was eager to speak to Michael again. Dean was thrilled, since most omegas held a fear of Original Sires. Even his mom was a bit reserved around Michael.

Dean led his mate to a chair, while he stood behind him with his hands resting on Cas’ shoulders.

“Michael.”

“Dean, are you happy, my child?”

“Immensely, thank you.”

“Good. Castiel?”

“Yes, I'm happy, but also nervous. I have yet to explain to my alpha my situation.”

“No need to worry about that, I have things settled. Everyone involved will be taken care of. Do you understand, my child?”

“Yes...thank...thank you.”

“Alright, so, are you two ready to hear your vows and mate?”

Dean was tickled that, even not knowing exactly what was going on, he and his omega were equally ready to hear their vows and mate.

“Please kneel here, on these pillows, facing each other. I want you to listen to the vows and make sure that your inner alpha and omega can live up to them.”

He helped Cas settle on his knees before kneeling down in front of him. Cas reached and grabbed both of his hands and gave him a timid smile. When Michael began to speak, they both turned to look up at him.

“The bond of alpha and omega TrueMates is one that cannot be broken when bonded here, in Heaven. 

As the Spring explodes with beauty and growth, as the Summer sun warms all creatures, as the sweet harvest of Fall overflows in bounty, and in the crisp, cold, clarity of Winter, may you have love every season, every year, forever. 

I Bless you, that, in the name of our Father, your union may enjoy love, tenderness, devotion, and the birth of many fledglings.

Remember to never ask your mate to be more than who they are, to have patience with each other, and to love and forgive each other.

Also know, that in this unique situation that comes with your mating, Heaven in behind you with its love and power.

Now, Castiel, do you accept Dean as your alpha?”

“Whole heartedly.”

“Good. Dean, do you accept Castiel as your omega?”

“Absolutely.”

“Now it is time for Castiel to place his bite on his alpha. I see that his hand has marked you, Dean, but you need to place your bite on his neck, Castiel.”

Dean sat still waiting for his mate to pick a side. He watched Cas’ hand slowly come towards his neck, gently pushing his head to the side. He kept his eyes on him as the omega leaned forward to plant his nose into the left side of Dean’s neck, and scented him. He felt a soft kiss before the sharp bite of Castiel’s teeth broke his skin, marking him as a Mated Alpha. He knew that everyone in the room could smell how happy his alpha was.

When Cas sat back on his knees, Dean leaned forward to nudge Cas' head over to give him access to the left side of his neck, because he wanted to mark his omega on the same side. He sniffed around until he found the perfect spot for his mark. Dean gave his mate a kitten lick before he felt a growl come out at the same time his canines dropped and he tasted his omega’s blood. It tasted exactly the way Cas smelled. It was delicious.

Dean felt their bond cement deep in his soul. He didn’t know that he could be this happy, and he was amazed that he could feel his mate’s happiness, as well as some anxiousness. 

“Cas?”

“Dean, before you and Castiel speak, I need you two to stand and face me.”

“Yes, Michael.”

He stood proudly next to his mate as his Original Sire placed his hands on their heads and said a silent prayer to their Father. All angels could hear Chuck in their heads if he wanted to speak to them; this was just a part of the ceremony. Dean loved this whole ceremony.

“Dean, your mother and I will be in the next room for the dinner part of this ceremony. Say your goodbyes now and we shall see you soon.”

Dean hadn’t even realized that his mom was in the room. When he glanced at her, he saw her eyes filled with tears, but her smile told him she was happy for him. She blew him a kiss as she left with Michael.

“Dean?”

“Yes, Cas?”

“Can we sit and talk?”

“Yes, of course. Let’s go over to the couch, o.k.?”

Dean sat and was tickled that his omega sat so close to him that they were touching from shoulder to ankle. He never even let go of Dean’s hand. His inner alpha was purring at the show of affection. 

“There is something that you need to know and I was told, ordered, to tell you after the ceremony . I was given assurances by Michael, your mother, and Chuck that this was going to be alright.”

“Tell me, please. I will do whatever you need.”

“A year ago I was assaulted and … and I have a five-month-old pup named Emmie. Will you accept her?”

“I am honored to be Alpha to your pup and I will claim her right here and now, if you will allow it.”

“You will be her Daddy?”

“Proudly. Now, please tell me the filth that hurt you is dead?”

“No, he’s not. They blamed me for being out at dusk alone. Said I provoked him by wearing an open collar shirt. He's free and clear, but at least he has never tried to see Emmie.”

“She is mine and I will kill him if I see him. Where is our pup, Castiel?”

“On Earth with my sister. I need to get back to her. Please, can we go get her?”

Dean closed his eyes and concentrated on following the connection with his mate to feel for his pup. Once he sensed her, he flew them straight there. He didn’t mean to land right next to the chair that Cas’ sister was sitting in, which caused her to scream, which then caused the pup in the cradle across the room to start squalling. Oops.

“Cas!”

“Hey, Hannah. This is Dean, my Alpha. We're here to get Emmie.”

Dean was frozen as he watched his omega bring over a pup swaddled in a soft-pink, fuzzy blanket. Cas continued to talk to his sister as he placed the pup in Dean’s arms without a thought. 

Holy Crap. He had a pup. He was a Daddy! Holy Crap. 

                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              

                                                                                                     


	5. Chapter 5

Cas was listening to his sister talking on the phone, trying to convince her mate that he was alive and well, as he watched his alpha bonding with their pup, or fledgling, as Michael had called her. 

“Alpha?”

“Hmm?” 

“Michael called her a fledgling but you called her our ‘pup’ just like humans do. Why is that?”

“Well it’s ‘cuz of Mom, I suppose. She has never stopped calling the little ones ‘pups.’ Hell...heck! She still calls me ‘n Sammy her puppies. Mom didn't change when she became a cupid. She still keeps a lot of her human ways.”

“Will I be able to do that?”

He watched as Dean walked over to wrap his free arm around his shoulder, nudging Cas to lay his head on him. He wrapped his arm around Dean’s waist and settled in to watch Emmie scenting the air. He laughed when she sneezed, scaring herself into crying.

“Castiel!? What's wrong with our pup?”

“Nothing, Dean. She scared herself. Let’s go to her room. I believe she needs a fresh diaper and we should gather some of her things to take...home. What am I allowed to bring?”

“Anything you want or need for you and Emmie to be happy. You can do anything, Castiel. Michael has assured me of that. Also, we can come back if you forget something.”

“Has Michael told you how many pups we will be having?”

“No, Castiel. We will find out after dinner when he sends off all the mates to their...um...to uh...”

“To their mating nests?”

“Yeah. I made our nest really nice. I hope you like it. If there’s something you want different well, just tell me! I want our nest to be your home. Yours and Emmie’s.”

Cas watched as his alpha’s face took on a look of fear and his scent became burnt. He had loved the smell of ginger and brown sugar when he found Dean, but this was making his nose twitch. Emmie’s, too, apparently, as she sneezed again.

“Dean? Talk to me, Alpha. Your scent is scaring your pup.” He spoke softly in his mate’s ear as he took Emmie into his arms to place her nose in his neck to calm her.

“Who will watch her while we are in rut and heat? I don’t want her to be separated from us, not when I just got you both. She doesn’t have a nursery in our nest. I didn’t know or I would have fixed one up for her, I swear!”

“Well, Michael said that she could stay with my brother, who is very close to Emmie, and your brother. We will be able to see her each day for a few moments at a time, yeah? I mean, Michael said that Sam’s home is close to yours?”

“Oh! Is that why Gabriel has remained in Heaven? It seems as if Michael has shared more with you than with me.”

Cas thought about that for a moment before he answered. He walked over to Emmie’s changing table to give him time. After laying her down, he rubbed his nose against hers. No matter how she came to be, he adored his pup. Huh. Cas took a closer scent of her and discovered that the lingering scent of his attacker was fading and she smelled almost like an apple pie, with the combination of his apple scent and Dean’s ginger and brown sugar.

“You marked her?”

“Yes. She is our pup. There can be no other claim on her.” 

He began shaking with sobs as he realized that he didn’t have to fear that his pup could be ripped from his arms at any moment, had the alpha decided to claim her. She would never have to be near that animal.

“Omega??”

“Cas?!?” He saw his sister run in the nursery to check on him. He shook his head at her before handing Emmie to her. Poor pup was without a diaper, but he needed...his alpha. He needed his alpha. He walked up and wrapped his arms around the angel and buried his face in his chest and let out all his fears of what could have happened.

“What happened?”

“I don’t know! He asked if I marked her and I said, yes.” 

He could hear his sister scent the pup in her arms. “She doesn’t smell like him, anymore. She smells like Cas and...ginger?”

“Dean claimed her,” he mumbled into his alpha’s chest. He refused to let go until his tears were done. He felt safe. He knew Emmie was safe and he was going to take the comfort he was being given. Dean was holding him as if he was precious, rubbing circles around his back. Cas was amazed at how quickly he was attached to this gorgeous angel.

“I see. Th...Thank you. There was always the fear that she could be taken away by...”

“She is our pup, no one else’s. I will always protect my pups and mate.”

Cas tilted his head back to look up into his amazing, green-eyed angel. He closed his eyes as his mate wiped the tears from his face. He heard his pup issue a ‘pay attention to me’ cry. He felt, more than heard, a whine from deep within his alpha’s chest. Cas kissed him chastely (man, he needed to be alone with him soon!), and pushed him towards the pup.

Cas was working with Hannah to pack Emmie’s puppybag, making sure to grab plenty of pacifiers while she folded some sleepers. He looked over his shoulder to watch his mate rocking their pup to sleep. Emmie was snuggled into his neck like she did to Cas. She would usually throw a fit if anyone else held her that way. She was secure in the arms of her Daddy and she knew it.

“Castiel?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“We need to get back soon. Michael is calling us for dinner.”

“Alright, I’ll just say goodbye to Hannah.”

“Of course.”

He watched Dean walk out of the nursery to give him a minute with Hannah. He knew this wasn’t good bye forever, but he wasn’t sure when he would see her again. He needed her to be assured of his happiness and to change the way humans thought of the Angel Ceremony.

“You will be careful, yes?”

“Yes, Cas. Don't worry about me. You be happy and don’t let our girl forget her Auntie.”

“Never happen. This isn’t really ‘good bye.’ It’s ‘we’ll see you soon.’”

Cas walked into the living room holding his sister by the hand. When they stood before Dean, Cas hefted the puppybag on his shoulder before kissing her cheek.

“Hannah, I was not eavesdropping, but angels have excellent hearing, so just know that I will spend eternity making Cas and our family happy. We will be back for you to visit, and if you ever need one of us, pray to Michael.”

“The archangel?!?”

“Yep.” Cas popped the P giving his sister his famous smirk. “He’s one of my in-laws.”

“Wow.”

“Castiel, we need to go.”

“Yes, Dean, but please call me Cas or Omega. I don’t care to be called by my formal name.”

“Of course, but you are named after an angel.”

“But I was named that by a devil, so...let’s go home, Alpha.”

Apparently, time really moved differently in Heaven. They had been on Earth for at least an hour getting Emmie and her things together, but here they had been gone mere moments. They were back in Michael’s office when Mary walked back into the room to see her grandpup.

“Mom. Look at her. Look at my sweet puppy, Emmie. Emmie Winchester meet your Grandma Mary.”

He sat and watched the play of emotions on his mother-in-law’s face as Dean put their pup in her arms. Instantly he could smell happy omega as Emmie cooed at her. Dean was standing in front of his mother, looking so proud as she scented his pup. What an amazing alpha he had.

“Cast...Cas, Mom wants to speak to you. I'll wait for you in the dining hall.”

“Thank you, Dean.” He could feel his absence as soon as he walked out of the room. Huh. That was new. He smiled at Emmie as Mary laid the pup in his arms before sitting next to him on the couch. She was being such a good pup, even with all the new smells surrounding her.

“I am so grateful to your family.”

“Whatever for? We are grateful to you, Honey.”

“Your amazing son has claimed us. He claimed an unrelated pup and a single omega who had a pup outside of mating. Many in our hometown wanted to sentence her to death when the alpha who assaulted me didn’t claim us. I did not want to be claimed by him, and I truly would have killed him if he tried to claim her, but the rest...”

“Cas, son, relax. You and Emmie are safe and, Lord help you, Winchesters!”

Huh. That didn’t sound ominous, not at all. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean was a happy alpha. He was sitting next to his omega (he was mated! Well, except for the…ya’ know) and his pup was sleeping on his shoulder with her little nose pressed deep into his neck. It tickled every time she took a breath and he loved it! 

When they had first walked into the dining hall (Michael could throw a lavish dinner party for sure), Cas’s brother had approached them, intending to take Emmie. Dean didn’t mean to growl at him, but he was thankful when his mate explained about Dean wanting to bond with their pup. Gabriel and Sam would get Emmie soon enough. 

On the one hand, Dean couldn’t wait to be alone with Cas, but on the other, he didn’t want to let go of his pup. He kept rubbing his nose in her hair to smell the combined scent of him, Cas, and something that was her own, like the faint hint of blueberries. His family smelled like pies. Oh, he was so in love. Huh. Wow. Dean was surprised at how quickly and easily he had fallen, but then again, his omega and pup were perfect. 

A voice interrupted his pup communion. “What are you smiling at so sweetly, Dean?” 

Dean leaned over and kissed his mom’s hand as she patted Emmie on her diaper-inflated baby-butt. Her other hand smoothed over his hair and he closed his eyes in pleasure. He took a moment to just soak in everything that had happened today. Opening his eyes, he watched as Cas laughed with his brother as they were eating. By his scent, Dean was well aware his omega’s heat was going to begin soon, but he figured they had a few more hours before Michael would dismiss the newly mated couples. 

“Dean?” Oops. 

He brought his attention back to Mary. “Sorry, Mom. Just happy.” 

 

After the meal (he finally put Emmie down in his lap so he could eat), Michael interrupted his conversation to send him some information. He had been speaking to Cas, when he suddenly went silent, looked away and listened to his sire. 

“Dean?” His mate placed a hand on his arm. 

Green eyes regarded blue ones. “Yes?” 

His omega canted his head to the side. “What happened? You were talking and then just went silent.” Is it possible Cas looked even sweeter with that head tilt? 

Dean patted the hand on his arm in reassurance. “I was listening to Michael, he was sending me a message. I'm sorry, my love. I didn’t mean to worry you. Umm...can you take our pup? I need to go do something for him and then when I come back, it will probably be time for pie, then, well...we’ll be dismissed.” 

He could smell the worry on his mate and it was not pleasant. He cupped his hand around Cas’ neck to rub against his mating bite. Immediately, the omega’s scent calmed. 

He smiled in relief. “No need to worry. I am to go speak to Alistair.” 

Panicked omega permeated the air, and Cas’ hand now had a vice-grip on him. “WHAT! HOW DO YOU KNOW HIM?!? NO, WHY???” 

Emmie woke crying upon hearing her omega daddy yelling. Dean picked up the pup and placed her on his shoulder. As she quieted down with her face planted in her alpha's neck, he motioned for Cas to follow him from the room. This was not something that the whole room needed to hear, and they were definitely listening after Cas’ outburst. Michael gave him a nod and motioned for the pup. He waited for Cas to kiss Emmie’s head, left his own light peck over soft curls, then handed her to Michael. 

The archangel cradled her with obvious experience. “Go, Dean. Bring your mate. You and your omega need to go and get this over, so that future generations of demons are not bred. Do you understand, son?” 

“Yes, Michael. We will take care of it.” With a quick nod to his sire, he turned to his mate and took his hand. 

He walked over with Cas to the next room so he could explain Michael's wishes. Once they were seated, he took both the omega’s hands and rubbed circles with his thumbs to help settle him. 

The storms in Cas' eyes threatened rain. “Alpha, please. Why are you going to see that monster?” 

Dean focused on breathing out soothing assurance. “Be calm, Omega. We are both going so that we can protect the future. If we don’t stop him today, things will happen that cause Alistair to make a deal with a demon. If he makes such a deal, when he goes to Hell he will breed demons that will be stronger than any Heaven has ever seen. Stronger than the ones that killed too many of our kind.” 

“I was attacked by a demon?!? What about Emmie?” Cas hated the weak way that he sounded when he asked about their pup. 

The alpha gave a gentle squeeze of his hands. “Cas, our pup is ours. She is fine. He is not a demon right now, but he will become a strong one if we don’t stop him. Michael assigned this to us specifically so that you may have closure.” 

Dean held his omega with strong arms as he cried and told him of the attack: about walking home from work, being grabbed off a busy street in the daytime and thrown into the back of a van after Alistair hit him on the side of the head. When he woke up a few minutes later, he was lying on the floor of the van, tied up. He could see Alistair driving and the sicko was singing along with the radio. 

Cas sat up and wiped his tears before continuing his story, but he stayed plastered to Dean, snuggled in his arms. 

“I thought for sure someone would give chase, because he had grabbed me from a crowded street, but no. I won’t tell you any of the details of the assault, except that it wasn’t one time and when he was done with me, he took me back to the same spot from where he grabbed me and threw me in the street, naked, like I was trash.” He had stopped crying but he couldn’t seem to stop shaking. 

“No one will ever touch you again, Omega. You are safe. We are going to make sure that other omegas are safe from him and that he cannot do any other kind of damage. What can I do to help you?” He placed his hands on Cas’ face to look into the anguish of his gaze. 

His voice cracked at first, then became true and steady. “Let’s get this done. Then I want to see our pup before we go to the nest you made for us. Once we get there, I want you to make me forget that anyone else ever touched me.” 

Dean wiped more tears as they fell from the blue-eyed omega that had already stolen his heart, and swore that no-one would hurt this beautiful soul ever again. He would spend eternity making sure that Cas knew how precious he was to Dean. 

“Let’s do this and then cuddle our pup for a bit, hmm?” 

 

Dean was standing in a warehouse surrounded by alphas lying on the ground, except for the ugly one who was snarling at him. Cas stood closely behind Dean. 

“Who the fuck are you? I see that bitch hiding behind you. Did he tell you a tale of what the big, bad alpha did to him? Fucking bitch was asking for it and now you’re gonna die.” Oh, yeah. Really ugly. 

He heard the sharp gasp from Cas as he saw Alistair draw his gun, but Alistair’s eyes grew wide when Dean showed the shadow of his wings. 

His eyes started to glow. “I was sent here by Michael on the orders of God.” 

Wow, he didn’t think it was possible for that face to get even uglier. Huh. “I will make that whore watch as you die before I have my way with him again. Only this time, I’ll bleed him to death.” 

“You will stand down.” 

“You’re gonna suffer, you fake winged asshole!” 

“You will suffer me, Alistair, and you will die.”


	7. Chapter 7

Cas couldn’t help but hide behind his alpha as Alistair spitted his hatred at Cas and Emmie, trying to place the blame of his attack on _his_ shoulders. Dean was making it very clear that his actions against his mate were the reason he was going to die by Dean’s hands.

He got a bit distracted by the gorgeous wings that were shimmering and all puffed up to protect Cas and to intimidate Alistair. The glorious white with green shimmers at the bottoms and a hint of black at the quills had him staring from the moment he had spotted his alpha, but the way they looked now just blew Cas’ mind.

The green had come alive with what looked like lightening sparking from feather to feather. It wasn’t as loud as the thunder bolts that were rolling over head with lightening strikes blowing out all the windows in the warehouse. When he peeked over Dean’s wing he could see that Alistair was determined to die instead of surrender. Idiot.

Cas hid behind the feathers again because his mate had warned him that since he wasn't an angel, he shouldn’t look at Dean’s eyes when he confronted Alistair. He was really curious about how he would become an angel (and he really looked forward to seeing how it would work with Emmie changing into an angel) but at the moment he was having more carnal thoughts. Dean’s wings (besides being the most sensual things he had ever seen) were saturated with his alpha’s scent and it was causing his heat to come faster than he had expected. Perhaps he shouldn’t have stood where he was being bombarded by the scent that was literally made to cause him to feel loved, appreciated, and wanting to be bred by his alpha. Crap.

Since his hands were buried in Dean’s wings (who gave them permission to do that?!?) he could tell when his alpha scented his arousal, he could feel feathers caressing his arms and legs. It was instinctual to his Angel to protect him as well as to react to his mate’s needs (even when he was obviously unaware of what he was doing since he was fully focused on the piece of trash that was still spewing hatred towards him). How hot was that: even his mate's unconscious wanted him.

“Where the fuck did you get those crappy looking things, Big Bird?” Listening to Alistair laugh brought back bad memories for the omega like someone flipped a switch, and he needed to be away from him right now.

“Dean,” he whispered in his ear, “please end this and take us back to our pup. Please, Alpha.”

“As you wish. Close your eyes, Cas.”

He slammed his eyes closed going so far as to cover them with his hands while keeping contact with his alpha for as long as he could. He heard laughing along with bullets being fired, but Dean’s glorious wings never stopped protecting him. The show of strength, the mating bite on his neck, the sensual play of his alpha’s scent curling around his nose were causing reactions that would normally be a death sentence while locked up with two testosterone pumped-up alphas, but he knew Dean was his, and he had no fear. It was astounding to the omega to not feel fear around Alistair, and it made him feel reborn. Oh, they really needed to get out of here and go see Emmie quickly before he literally threw his mate to the floor and rode him til they were both raw.

“Alistair! Surrender and submit!” Oh, that growl. Yep, Cas could definitely feel slick leaking from his hole and he needed his alpha to fill him up.

“Fuck you, you freak! What the hell kinda costume are you wearing? As soon as I’m done with you, I’m gonna fuck that bitch, and I'll make him watch me peel the skin from your body. I'll figure out whatever you got on, you can bet on that!” Oh, he was _all_ kinds of stupid.

“Well, I'm not a betting angel, but I will wager that you only have about thirty seconds left to live. Any last words? Do you wish to repent for your sins, for the evil you have done?”

“Fuck off!”

Cas couldn’t see what was going on (Dean and his protective feathers!) but he could hear Alistair screaming. The delusional alpha was actually begging Dean to stop but not because he was repenting, no. He was offering Dean half of ‘his’ town and access to any omega he wanted. The man was completely mistaken in thinking that any of that was what Dean wanted. Besides, was he really that dumb and not realize that Dean and Cas were mated? Assbutt.

Silence. He peered from behind his feathered shield and saw Alistair on the ground with Dean's blade sticking out of his neck.

Next thing he knew, he felt someone gently patting his cheek and calling his name, and he wondered what had happened. He took stock of himself before opening his eyes. Everything felt just fine, maybe a few bruises. He hadn’t been the one in front, though, the one who took on the evil Alistair...Cas’ eyes flew open as he sat up and began checking his alpha for injuries. He couldn’t help the whimpers that left his throat. He had just found Dean and he surely didn’t want to lose him!

“Honey. Cas. I’m fine and so are you. You just fainted. Come on, sit up for me, Sweetheart.”

Cas sat up and leaned on Dean’s chest. He buried his nose into his mate’s neck to calm himself with the scent of home from his alpha. Now that it was over, Cas could feel his body begin to shake. He tried to stop but there was too much bottled up inside him and then the shakes were accompanied by sobs. So much had changed for Cas in just a day, and he was simply overwhelmed. He calmed slightly when Dean’s arms wrapped him up and held him in a cocoon of his wings. Cas felt his alpha placing sweet kisses on his forehead, along his nose, and kissing away the tears running down his face.

“Let’s go snuggle with Emmie for a bit, Cas. We don’t have too much time before our mating heat/rut will be in full swing.” He could smell the desire coming off of Dean and his started to ramp up again.

“Yes, a bit of a snuggle, and then a few days with you, my Alpha. I hope we are going to pup with this heat.”

“Me too, Honey. Hold on, Cas. Just close your eyes and picture our pup and I’ll fly us there.” He lay his head on Dean’s shoulder and thought of Emmie, lying in a bed between them, laughing and blowing raspberries at her two fathers. Cas would forever be thankful that his alpha claimed Emmie. Always.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that tags have been added.  
> Also I am so sorry it's taken so long to update.  
> Thanks for reading.....xx  
> <3<3Roo

Between one breath and the next Cas found himself back in the celebration hall standing in the arms of his alpha with their pup reaching for him from her perch on Michael’s lap. Her tiny little hands making grabby motions at them while she made little grunting noises which Cas interpreted as “Hurry up guys!”  

Just as he went to reach for her, Michael released his hold on her as he whispered “Fly, little one.” and Emmie launched herself at her alpha Daddy who caught her with ease. She had wings! Their pup had the most fluffy-white wings. Oh, my word, he thought to himself. She was just precious. 

“Hey there, babygirl. Look at those pretty wings! Aren’t they precious, Cas?” He could see, as well as smell, Dean’s nervousness as Cas stood there with his jaw on the floor. 

“She’s the most beautiful thing in all of Heaven, and she’s _ours_.” He had to swallow hard to keep from sobbing but he could see that Dean knew exactly what was going through his mind. 

 

 

 

 

“Go to your omega Daddy, Emmie. Fly, babygirl.” 

“She umm....she knows me as her Momma, thanks to Gabriel. He started it as a joke, but now she gets confused if someone refers to me as Daddy.” He could feel himself blush. 

“That’s alright, Cas. No reason to get embarrassed. Dean and his brother still call Mary ‘Mommy’ most of the time, although they pretend like they don’t.” Michael spoke quietly from his seat. 

“Uh, yeah. That’s true, Omega.”  

He was enjoying (probably too much) his alpha’s embarrassment as he realized that was Michael’s intention. Cas turned and smiled at the intimidating, yet sweet, Original Sire of his Mate’s family, now _his_ family. Just then he felt arms encircle his, and turning he saw it was his mother-in-law who was smiling at Dean and Emmie. 

“Cas, why don’t you and Emmie come sit with me for a bit as Dean makes his report to Michael? We need to get you fed before your heat hits. Also, I'd like some more time with you and my grandpup.”  

Cas found himself nodding before Mary had finished speaking. When Dean tossed Emmie in the air (really only a few inches) he felt his heart fall until she just floated over to land in the arms he had opened to catch her. She gave a hearty giggle, so very proud of herself. 

“Well, aren’t you a quick study, Emmie. Yes, you are. Let's go feed Momma, get you a bottle, and visit with ...what do you want to be called, Mary?” he asked as he turned to look at her, noticing for the first time that Dean got his eyes from his Mother. 

“Grammie, that’s what I used to call my grandmother, if that’s alright.” Somehow he wasn’t surprised that his mate got his shyness from his mother too. 

“Emmie, come on with Momma and Grammie.” He leaned over to kiss Dean’s cheek before letting their pup try to chew on his chin (her form of a kiss). Dean laughed and refused to wipe the slobber off his chin until Emmie wasn’t watching. 

Cas followed Mary to her seat, sitting next to her and handing over Emmie to Mary’s own set of grabby hands. He huffed out a laugh at her antics but was soon distracted by the plate of delicious food set before him by a young man who gave him a sweet, shy smile. 

“Who was that?” he asked while cutting his steak. 

“That’s Alfie. He's the sweetest thing. He comes from Michael, too. We’re hoping that he finds his mate tomorrow. Not all of the eligible alphas found their mate in today’s ceremony, which almost never happens, so there will be another tomorrow. I have a feeling....” He looked to where she was staring to see what caused her to stop speaking. 

He watched as Gabe and Sam were whispering to each other, totally oblivious to anyone else in the hall. Well, that was interesting. He never thought that Gabe wanted to mate with anyone. After what Cas had gone through, it seemed as if his brother was determined to remain alone. Chewing his steak (which was so damn good), he mused to himself that he of course, had never expected to find his alpha either. 

“Wow, I didn’t see that coming.” He huffed a laugh as Emmie tried to reach for his plate. Cas got some mashed potatoes on his finger and let her suck on them. She had a ferocious appetite and he was glad that she was on some soft foods, now.  

“Michael did, he just wasn’t expecting Gabe to show up now,” she laughed. When she realized that Emmie wasn’t going to let Cas eat in peace, she motioned for Alfie to come over. 

“Yes Ma’am?” 

“Alfie, dear, bring my grandpup some mashed potatoes and gravy, please.”  

“Right away.” And it literally was. Somehow (he guessed he would learn eventually) Alfie made the bowl appear out of thin air. He thanked him before returning to his own dinner. Mary refused him when he said he could feed Emmie, saying that it was her privilege. He shrugged and accepted that his pup had many more people (angels) who loved her, too. 

“Mary, may I ask you something?” 

“You most certainly can, Cas.”  

“Well, it’s just that you, Sam, Michael, and everyone that’s here has accepted Emmie and me without reservations or question. Someone is missing though, and I wondered if it was purposefully, or is your Mate avoiding what is a day of celebration?” He tried (and failed) to keep his voice and scent neutral but he had to know what he was up against regarding John Winchester. 

“Oh, Cas. If I were still human, I would lie and say he was too busy to come. However, I will never lie to you. My mate is an asshole. Since the boys were pups he has trained them to be soldiers, often putting them up against each other to fight. He did so against my and Michael’s wishes. John only got away with it because Michael was distracted by the war, but once it was over (at least for the time being) and he realized what John was up to, well, he punished him. He also informed me, so I was able to get my sons back to being brothers.” She stopped to accept the beer that Alfie appeared with for them. 

“I see. May I ask why he doesn’t want to at least meet us?” He pushed his plate away, having lost his appetite. 

“He doesn’t want to see his ‘soldiers’ be happy. John hasn’t been happy in years, not since his parents were lost in the war. He envisioned that Dean or Sam would help avenge them. He has never been concerned for _their_ happiness. John’s afraid that being mated and having pups would soften them. I think its best if you just don’t worry about John Winchester.” She tossed Emmie (it was gonna take a while to get used to that!) over to him. 

“I will heed your advice, Mary, but know that if he hurts Dean again, I will protect my mate and our pups from him, even if he is his father.” He had never been so angry at someone he had never met, so he found himself glad to be distracted by Emmie, who was babbling. 

Her little “mmm...omma...mmm...omma’s” were the cutest things. Cas couldn’t wait until she actually could call him Momma (damn it, Gabe!). Plus, to hear her call Dean “Daddy” would just be the best thing ever. When he expressed that to Mary, she assured him it wouldn’t be much longer. Since she was now an angel she would be mentally developing in leaps and bounds, although she would grow normally in the physical sense. Michael wanted his family to enjoy being pups before they were full-fledged grown angels. 

“Here, cuddle this lil’ bug. Dean’s on his way over and I believe you two need to leave soon. I don’t want you to worry about her, Cas. She will be well cared for and Dean can call when you have a few moments of peace, so you can see her.” 

“Thank you, Mary.”  

Cas could smell his mate behind him, and heard him playing peek-a-boo with Emmie,  so he did what everyone else had done, he tossed her in the air trusting that Dean would catch their pup (prayed), and he did. 


	9. Chapter 9

Cas was enjoying the walk to their home/nest. It was so beautiful here, so peaceful. The only thing breaking the quiet was Emmie’s quiet giggles as Dean would chuck her chin, or as she peeked over his shoulder to smile at Gabriel and Sam, who were following them so they could take her for the night. Mary was going to watch her tomorrow. He kept wanting to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming, but he knew he couldn’t have dreamt an alpha as wonderful as his.

Having gotten lost in his own thoughts, he was surprised when Dean’s hand in his brought him to a stop in front of the prettiest little cottage he had ever seen. The first thought that came to mind was ‘home.’ The cottage was a pale blue with white accents. The steps leading to the front porch were wide enough that he and Dean could walk up together with Emmie and future pups between them. At the top of the stairs were double glass panel doors with large windows on either side, letting him look inside to see how cozy it looked. Plants, flowers, and herbs were in pots hanging, as well as sitting on the small tables set around the outdoor furniture. 

“Oh, Alpha. It's gorgeous!” He leaned over to place a kiss on Dean’s blushing cheek, laughing when Emmie tried to push her head between them, the jealous little thing.

“You really like it, Cas? We can change anything you want, plus we need to fix a room for our pup.” He was kissing Emmie’s head after every word just to hear her laugh. Cas’ inner omega wanted to purr.

“We can figure out her room soon enough. For now, she’ll be in her crib in our room, at least ‘til she’s settled and I know how her wings work.” Cas could smell his nervousness coming out and immediately Dean had Emmie and him wrapped in his arms.

“That’s perfect, Omega. Come on, let’s go inside and get Emmie’s bag.” He leaned to whisper into his ear, “I can smell your heat and it’s starting, Honey.” He was surprised to find that he was beginning to feel overheated and quite parched.

“Y...yes, I agree. Plus, I need some water or something.” He pressed his nose into Emmie’s hair, wanting to keep her scent in his nose for a bit longer.

“Mom dropped off everything you will need, earlier today.”

Cas took a few minutes alone (with his Gatorade and Emmie, of course) to walk through the cottage. His alpha had done a wonderful job making a nest with which any omega would be thrilled. In the living room there was a large sectional (lots of pillows and blankets too) across from the biggest television he had ever seen, and Gabe was asking Dean where he could get one for himself. He decided to follow his nose to the main nest (he could smell his alpha’s scent coming down the hallway so strongly), what with his heat starting and all.

Pushing open the solid wooden door, Cas gasped as he looked into the room. The walls were a light cream with a soft blue border and accent wall. He glanced at the walls to see picture frames scattered all around the room, but he would check those out later. Right now, oh, right now he had to examine the bed. It was huge! He was gonna have to ask Dean how it fit in the house. It was big enough that four or more of him and Dean would fit, with room left for pups! 

There were so many pillows, sleeping and decorative. Blankets upon blankets were draped across the foot of the bed. He knew without a doubt that Mary had taught Dean all about omegas loving soft things, being warm (thank goodness, because it certainly was _not_ that warm up here) and secure in their nest. Cas sat on the side of the bed letting Emmie stand on his thighs as they both looked around. He couldn’t wait to be alone with his alpha here in this bed. 

“Come on, Emmie. Let’s go look around some more, ok?” He kissed her nose and closed the bedroom door, back the way it was before they entered.

The next room he came upon was a small bathroom, or, what they call a half-bath. Opening the door on the other side of the bathroom, it led him to the kitchen. It was small and cheery, a place Cas could envision having morning coffee with his mate, or with family meals around the small, round table (that looked hand-made!), and he loved that there was a half-wall which allowed him to see into the living room while he was in the kitchen.

He stood in front of the sliding glass doors, looking outside when Emmie began laughing at something (Dean) behind him. Cas gave her a sip of his drink before letting Dean take his weight as he rested with his back against his chest.

“This backyard is amazing.  I can’t wait ‘til it’s full of pups playing, or flying around.” He laughed to himself. He was gonna have to get used to his pups flying!

“I’m glad you like it, Cas. I wanted to build a comfortable nest and well, Mom helped a lot, telling me things that omegas like and that would make raising pups here easier.” Dean took Emmie from his arms, since she was falling asleep while still holding on the Gatorade bottle.

“Normally Sammy lives in his nest, which is just over the mountain back there.” He was pointing to a large, beautiful mountain he could see through the doors. “But while he’s gonna watch our girl here with Gabriel, they’re gonna stay in the guest room, there....see the lights?” He was pointing to a small, almost shed-sized, building just at the edge of the yard.

“Oh, that’s nice.” He drained his drink as he felt his temperature going up. They didn’t have too much time left before his heat hit him full blast.

“Come on, Omega. Let's take Emmie to her uncles, yeah?” He accepted Dean’s kiss, nodding his head in agreement. 

They walked back to the living room to find Gabe laughing like a loon, while Sam was looking at Gabe like he _was_ a loon. 

“Gabriel?” He had plenty of experience with his brother’s so-called sense of humor, enough to be wary.

“What’s up, Cassie?” Gabe gave him his ‘I’m so innocent’ look.

“I don’t want to know what you’ve done, for now, but it’s time for you to take Emmie. My heat is here.” He handed her to Dean to let him say goodbye, as his brother pulled him a bit away from the group.

“Are you happy, Castiel?” He was surprised at the seriousness on his brother’s face.

“Yes,” he replied, patting the hand that Gabriel had placed on his arm.

“One hundred percent, no questions?” Aw, Gabe looked so earnest. He was very sweet, and it touched him.

“Gabriel.” He forced him to let go so he could hug his brother. “I promise you, I am happy. Please take good care of Emmie. Also, until I find out more, I need you to make sure that John Winchester stays far away from her and from you.”


	10. Chapter 10

It took a few minutes for the sets of brothers to say goodbye, especially since her fathers didn’t want to let Emmie go,  but finally Dean told Sam and Gabriel they needed to go, because Cas was beginning to perspire at an alarming rate. His omega was in heat, and it was time for the others to leave!

“I’ll call you when I can so you can bring our pup over for a bit. I don’t want her to get upset missing Cas too much.” Dean told his brother as he watched him (along with Emmie who was wrapped in Gabriel’s arms) walking out the back towards the guest house.

“Sure thing, Dean. Have a good time.” He could have sworn that there was a wistful tone to his voice but before he could think too much about it, he heard Cas whispering behind.

“Alpha, please.”

Dean turned to see his mate standing there with glassy eyes, sweat glistening on his skin, slowly unbuttoning his shirt. The sight of so much skin (and he had only gotten the top three buttons undone!) caused a growl to emerge from deep in Dean’s chest. He needed to take care of his mate, right _now_!

“Cas, go to our room, remove your clothes and wait for me. Please.” He did not use his ‘alpha’ voice on him. He made it a request. He respected Cas and he wanted to show him that.

“You...you won’t be long, will you?” the omega whispered.

“No, honey. I just want to gather some things we’ll need while we’re tied together. Go on, now.” He smiled at the look of relief on his mate’s face.

When Cas walked out of the kitchen to go get ready, Dean grabbed a cooler from the pantry and put inside some drinks and snacks. He knew he could always just make whatever they needed to appear (he was an angel after all) but he and his brother had been raised to do things in more of a human manner by Mary. To be honest, they both preferred to do things that way. Once he had everything they would need for the first few rounds of Cas’ heat, Dean followed his after his mate.

When Dean stepped into their inner nest, he found Cas standing at the end of the bed, naked as he asked, just staring at their bed. His inner alpha wanted to roar at the smell of the omega’s slick and the beauty standing before him. He sat the cooler on the bedside table before turning to look at Cas, instantly getting caught up in those riveting blue eyes. Dean felt his chest puff up when those eyes widened, then darkened even more with lust as he watched the alpha remove his own clothing.

When he was completely naked, he sat down on the bed propping his back on some pillows against the headboard before holding his hand out for Cas to join him. He smiled gently at him when he could smell how nervous his was. He helped his omega get on the bed so that he was straddling Dean, sitting on his thighs with their chests touching on each inhale. He liked having him so close, because could see the many different shades of blue that made up his gorgeous and bashful eyes.

“Why are you so nervous, Cas?” he asked while securing his hands on the man’s hips. “I won’t do anything you don’t want, I will never hurt you, Omega. You know that, right?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions, Dean. Of course, I know that. I'm just...I don’t want to disappoint you, or freeze up because of what happened before.” Dean reached up to rescue the poor bottom lip that Cas was attempting to cannibalize by pulling it out of his teeth with his thumb.

“You could never disappoint me, Dear Heart. I have no expectations as to what we can do together. Regarding your past, I can take away your fears if you want. You _know_ he’s dead and can’t hurt you anymore, but I can take away your fears of _what_ happened in the past. You are so strong, Honey, and you’ve carried this for so long, please let me help you in the only way I can.” He rubbed soft circles on his hip bones to soothe the omega.

“H...how would you do that, Alpha?” It took everything in him not to moan when Cas placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest. Now was time for talking and reassuring his mate, they would get to the moaning stuff soon enough.

“All I have to do is place a finger on your forehead. You would still remember but your fear would be gone. It will happen when you become an angel, but I can hurry it along a bit, if you want.” he pushed out his scent a bit more knowing it would help calm the omega.

“When will I become an angel?” He loved the tilted head that Cas did when he was thinking. He had only known his mate for a very short amount of time but it was something he adored about the man.

“After your heat is over. You won’t get assigned to the Cupids til after our pups are grown, but everything else that comes with being an angel will happen after this heat.” Dean could feel the dampness coming from his mate on his legs each time he said the word ‘heat’ which caused a definite reaction to his cock.

“I see.” Cas looked down gazing at his cock, letting the alpha know that he had felt his reaction. “I believe I would like for you to take away the fear because I want this time to belong to us, completely.”

Dean laid his hand on Cas’ cheek gazing into his eyes, letting his own show his mate how much he loved him, respected him, and desired him. Sliding his hand up his jaw, thumbing his earlobe he continued to stare at him til he could feel some of the tension leave the omega’s body and he could even begin to smell the man’s arousal again. Leaning forward he slotted their lips together in a lust filled kiss while at the same time he placed one finger from his other hand on Cas’ forehead. 

In that split second of touch Cas fell forward to bury his face in Dean’s neck while he sobbed in relief. Dean had been expecting the break down, the relief, while the last couple of days caught up with his Mate. So much had happened, so quickly, that he had been surprised it had taken so long for Cas to release everything. He brought out his wings (another thing Mary had them do is only have them out when they consciously wanted) to surround his omega, to steady him and give him comfort.

Cas only cried for a little while before Dean could smell his scent go from relief to the beginnings of arousal again. When he could feel Cas’ hips grind down ever so gently, Dean put his wings away and palmed the cheeks of the omega’s pert and plump ass. It was a great ass. He had been sneaking looks at it since the moment they met. 

“Dean?” The feel of his mate’s lips moving against his skin caused his whole body to roll up into Cas’.

“Yeah?”

“Before we go where our instincts and desires are telling us, I just need you to know that I will never let your Father hurt you or our pups, ever,” he promised against Dean’s lips before sliding his tongue in the alpha’s mouth.

Son of a bitch!, Dean thought but he wasn’t sure it if was what Cas had said, or the kiss, but he could feel tears in the corner of his eyes at the same time he could feel his cock filling out more to rub along the slick groove between his omega’s cheeks. It was gonna be awesome and he was more than ready to lose his virginity with Cas. 


	11. Chapter 11

Dean wasn’t sure if they had been kissing for minutes or even hours. Even when Cas leaned back to look at him from under his lashes and he got a look at his omega’s lips, he wasn’t sure. They were red, swollen, and shiny with spit, and his blue eyes were dark with lust, giving Dean a thrill that he had caused such a reaction in his mate. The alpha was beside himself with how much he wanted him. He knew the mechanics of mating (man, that class was _embarrassing_ ), but knowing and doing were completely different. Right now, he was relying on his instincts. Dean wanted to make this as good for Cas as he could. Taking a deep breath, he stared into those bottomless blue eyes, and listened to his gut for his next move. 

“Raise up a bit, Cas,” he told the omega, helping him raise his bottom up just enough so that Dean could move his hand down between their bodies. He wanted to reach through Cas’ legs to tease his hole with a finger.  

He held Cas still with his free hand settled on the lower part of the omega's back. As soon as he felt Dean’s finger teasing him, Cas had tried to push down on it and Dean needed to tease him a bit first. When his mate threw his head back in want and need, the alpha leaned forward to run his nose along the clavicle that had been tempting him all day. When he followed the same path with his tongue Cas let out a guttural sound that made his canines drop in need to be inside his mate. It took everything he had to control his inner alpha that simply wanted to flip Cas on his back and thrust his cock into the tight, hot heat he could feel with the tip of his finger. He managed, barely, because he _really_ wanted to pleasure Cas first. 

Dean felt his omega’s hand gently grasp the head of his cock and, _fuck_ he could’ve come right then and there. Without a conscious thought Dean began grazing his teeth over the stretched cord in his mate’s neck while growling, earning a whimper and another gush of slick from his mate. His actions made the alpha realize there was something he needed to tell Cas.  

“Cas,” he muttered against his glistening skin, because removing his mouth from Cas was damn near impossible at the moment. 

“Ye...yeah?” Fuck! Cas’ voice usually sounded like he had gargled with whisky but _Now_ , it sounded as if he had chomped on the glass afterwards. 

“Before I totally lose the ability to think at all, I need you to know that when we are knotted we need to bite each other again.” He couldn’t keep from sucking a deep hickey on top of the already healed bite that he had placed on Cas’ neck during their ceremony in front of Michael. 

“What, why?” Damn, he did the head tilt again. He prayed that their pups wouldn't do that or he’d have a hard time saying no to them. 

“The second bite while we’re mated is what gives you some of my grace to change you to into an angel.” He ran his hand up and down the strong muscles of Cas’ back to soothe him. 

“Will I change immediately?” 

“I don’t know how long it actually takes, Omega. That is the one detail that no one ever speaks of and when our pups are old enough to be mated, we won’t speak of it. I can smell your nerves but I can assure you that you will feel no pain, Honey.” Dean tried to push out a comforting scent, he just didn’t know if it could overtake his aroused scent. 

“Well, let’s get on with it, Alpha. I need you, please.” Hearing his mate beg did things to the alpha. Really _good_ things, so he got on with it. 

Dragging his nails up Cas’ spine until he could pull his head back his hair, Dean attacked his neck again with lips, tongue and teeth. He opened his mouth wide right above Cas’ Adam’s apple and held on with his canines as he breeched his hole with his middle finger, causing the omega to shout his name. 

He slowly thrust his finger in and out of his mate, going a bit deeper each time he thrust in. Pulling Cas closer so that he could feel the omega’s cock rubbing against him with a hand gripped on his ass cheek, Dean added a second finger on the next thrust. He took his time with just the two, slowly spreading them as he worked on him, so that he could stretch Cas enough so he wouldn’t hurt him when they mated. Dean knew that an omega’s body was built to take an alpha cock, but his mom had explained that prep was better for _everyone_ involved.  

Feeling Cas undulating his hips so he could rub his cock on Dean threatened to break the hold on his inner alpha. He appeased it by sucking an impressive mark behind his mate’s ear, damn near drawing blood. On the next slide of his fingers deep inside Cas, Dean found what he had been searching for. The “Fuck, Dean!” letting him know that he had found his prostate. Now, _now_ , he would bring his omega pleasure. 

Relentlessly, Dean brushed his fingers over that perfect spot, which caused Cas to cry out while frantically pushing back on his fingers then pushing forward to grind his cock on him. Damn, he was a lucky alpha. Driving his omega crazy was doing things to him, awesome fucking things. His cock had never been harder and all he could hear in his mind was **mate, claim, breed, mate, claim, breed**. In his mating class (or the many ‘talks’ his mom insisted on with him and his brother) never had anyone told him how out of control yet settled he would feel when he was intimate with his omega, and they were just getting started. 

Dean took his time pleasuring his mate and was rewarded a few moments later when Cas came, his cock untouched, shooting his cum across Dean’s abs. He watched as the omega tried to catch his breath, giving him a moment before he began moving his fingers again. While he began thrusting in and out of the tight channel, he did avoid his prostate this time, giving him a bit of a breather. 

“Cas, I want you to lay down. Lay on your stomach, Honey. I need to taste you.” 

“Yes, Alpha!” he yelled, as he scrambled to do as Dean asked. 

He could feel his eyes turning red at the sight of this beautiful omega before him settling down between Dean’s legs with his head at the foot of the bed and his gorgeous, thick thighs draped over the alpha’s bow legs. He got lost just enjoying the sight until he realized that his mate’s cum was still on him. He swiped a finger through it, bringing it to his mouth and licking it off. 

“Damn, Cas. You taste so good, can’t wait to swallow your slick too.” Dean realized his words and actions were making his mate impatient and humping the mattress. He chuckled to himself. That would not do. Turning his attention to Cas' glorious behind, Dean maneuvered himself until his face was inches from the object of his desire. 

“Omega, reach back and hold yourself open for me, please.” He wasn’t sure if it was what he asked or the fact that he _asked_ but Cas whimpered as he hurriedly complied. 

Closing his eyes for a moment (he was about to shoot off before he even mated with his omega and that just wouldn’t do!) Dean inhaled the apple pie scent that had been getting stronger as Cas’ heat intensified. _N_ _ow_ with his nose brushing against the plump, firm cheek that was wet with slick, it was heady, causing the alpha’s stomach to flutter and his dick to leak.  

He took one more moment to enjoy the vision that was his mate. Thick thighs covered in dark hair made Dean appreciate the omega's dedication to jogging, which more than likely also contributed to Cas' beautiful ‘bubble butt’: round, firm, and so delectable. Glancing up, Dean enjoyed the view of the strong back muscles he had felt when soothing his mate earlier. The same muscles that were now rolling as he was still slightly humping the mattress. Finally, he looked directly at the source of the aromatic nectar that was Cas’ and Cas’ only. His rim was pink, shiny, and still looked tight even though Dean had fingered him. Oh, how he wanted to bury himself inside his mate, but first, a small taste. 

“Dean!” Dean was startled at the scream Cas let out, and the fact that the omega came again just from the first lick across his rim. Hehehe....this was gonna be fun. 

“Alpha, please! I need you inside me, please!” He really couldn’t help the thrill that shot through him (especially through his dick) when his omega begged. 

“Soon, Honey. I'm always gonna take care of you,” he replied as he again licked some slick up and swallowed the ambrosia. 

Dean flicked his tongue across Cas’ rim as fast as he could, going faster and faster as he gloried in the whimpers escaping his man’s mouth. When he actually slipped the tip of his tongue _inside_ his mate, Cas actually purred and hollered “Fuck!” at the same time, causing the alpha to bark out a laugh with his still tongue inside. Now that he had tasted his omega he couldn’t stop. Making his tongue as firm as possible he began fucking Cas with it while kneading those stunning ass cheeks, letting Cas relax his arms that had begun shaking with the effort of holding himself open while being overwhelmed with desire. 

He was so lost in the flavors exploding in his mouth that he didn’t quite realize that Cas had had enough. One second, he’s tongue deep in his omega, and the next Cas had flipped over and Dean was face-planting on his mate’s hard cock. Huh. It was a very pretty cock, so he did what came naturally, and swallowed him down until his nose was buried in the dark hair at the base.  

“Dean! If you don’t fuck me, knot me and bite me, I'm gonna thump you upside your head!” Dean wanted to laugh at the exasperation on Cas’ face, but he wasn’t stupid. Nope, not him. He pulled off his cock with a wet slurp before sitting up, then grabbed Cas underneath his knees to spread his legs wider. 

“Yes, Omega.” He couldn’t help the smirk that spread on his face but he knew that his mate could see the love shining from his eyes, because he saw it reflected back at him. 

Wrapping Cas’ legs around his waist he leaned on one arm, and took his cock in the other to guide himself to his mate's entrance. Locking eyes with him, he waited until the omega nodded before looking down to watch, as the tip of the head breeched his rim. Shit! He didn’t know if he was gonna make it. Cas was hot, tight, and wet, making him feel as if he was being squeezed in a vice, a beautiful, seductive, sensual vice.  

“More, Alpha. Dean, I need more!” 

Slowly, as he still wanted to be careful with his mate, Dean pushed further in, an inch at a time with his eyes watching every twitch on Cas’ face, making sure there was nothing but pleasure there. When Cas began chewing his bottom lip again, Dean had to rescue it by bending down to pull it into his mouth with gentle suction. The change in his position helped him bottom out with his hips flush to his omega making his inner alpha howl, which came out as a fierce growl (with a slight sound at the end that could have been a whimper if he wasn’t an alpha). He'd deny to anyone (except for Cas) that he whimpered, but, damn did it feel good to be connected to his mate the only way mates could be. 

Holding completely still with his eyes closed, he was surprised to feel Cas place his hand on his cheek. He buried his face in his neck (no he wasn’t hiding, thank you very much!) as he was flooded with emotions. He could feel the love for his omega but he could also feel the love the man had for him. For an alpha that had been sure he was unworthy of being anything more than a soldier, it was overwhelming. 

“Dean, baby. It’s alright.” He loved the feeling of Cas’ fingers stroking through his hair and lightly scratching his scalp with his nails. Damn, that could make him purr for sure. 

“Just need a minute, Cas,” he mumbled from his hiding spot, lips moving over his mate’s skin. 

“Take all the time you need, Alpha. I'm not going anywhere. I'm yours.” Huh...Raising up to look at Cas he questioned. 

“Mine?” 

“Of course, Dean. Yours, just as you are mine.” 

“Yours,” is the last thing Dean said before he began to give his omega what he had been begging for.  

 


	12. Chapter 12

It was awesome feeling Cas tighten around his cock, to feel more slick easing out of his hole, so much that it was coating his balls. Fuck, it felt so good. Each time he was literally balls deep in his omega, Cas would squeeze him tight, not wanting Dean to pull out. He knew that he wasn’t going to last very long (alpha or not, he was  _ still _ a virgin) but he wanted Cas to get off again before he knotted him. Practice makes perfect and he was so down to practice … a lot.

Propping himself on one elbow, Dean slid his other hand under his omega’s bottom so that he could pull him up tighter to him ,  which ensured that the head of his cock would press against Cas’ prostate on each grind or thrust of the alpha’s hips. While  that spot  felt slightly rough against his sensitive head (and so freakin’ amazing!), Dean couldn’t wait to experience what Cas’ cock would feel like brushing against  _ his _ prostate when he had his omega inside him.

“Dean!” His Mate’s plea brought the alpha out of the thoughts of Cas’ pounding into him back to the roll of his own hips as he thrust slow ,  but hard ,  so he was buried deep into his heat.

“Yeah, Cas?” Dean asked as he ground their hips together while he left small little  hickies all across the man’s clavicle.

“ Fuuuuuuuuuck ! Please!” the omega yelled in pleasure and just a bit of frustration. 

Taking his time grinding into Cas, Dean watched the blue of his mate’s eyes disappear with love and desire. He knew Cas was seeing the same love in his eyes. He began gently rolling the muscles of his back which caused his cock to pull out just a bit before gliding back over Cas’ prostate , but a pparently, Cas was done with waiting. He lifted his legs to wrap them around Dean’s shoulders then he grabbed him by the ass so hard Dean knew he’d have bruises, and he was o.k. with that.  More than  o.k. with his omega leaving his marks  anywhere  on his body.

“Alright, Sweetheart. I won’t tease you anymore. I'm  gonna make you feel so good, I . ..I love you Cas, so much.” Dean whispered in Cas’ ear ,  then he shifted back on his legs so he could place his hands on the back of his thighs and he began to pound into him.

Dean was happily surprised that his instincts were making his omega feel so good. Truth be told, he was impressed that he lasted long enough for Cas to have multiple orgasms before his knot locked them together. Seriously surprised because Damn!, did it feel good to have his cock buried in Cas. He had been very careful when he began thrusting in and out, not wanting to cause his mate any discomfort, but finally Cas showed him what he needed when he grabbed him by the ass cheeks to pull him harder into him. After that, Dean got with the program.

It was late the next morning, after they had mated several times throughout the night, when Dean woke so suddenly that he knocked Cas off the bed when he sat up. He immediately helped his mate up but when the omega wanted to step up and hug him, he stepped back, causing Cas to give him the cute, puzzled, head-tilty thing.

“Dean?” he heard Cas question while gently laying a hand on Dean’s shoulder.

“Omega, we have to go, now!” was the only explanation he gave before placing two fingers on his mate’s forehead and instantaneously they were dressed. He then grabbed Cas in a tight hold and flew them to where his Mom was calling for him.

As soon as they landed in his parents living room , Dean could see the problem . H e also watched as Sam, Gabriel, and Michael all appeared in the room. He flew to stand between his  m om and  d ad, flaring out his wings to prevent John from being able to see Mary and his pup (who was screaming bloody murder) and Michael was instantly at his side.

“Stand down, John Winchester ,” Michael whispered. When Michael was mad, he yelled, but when he was about to smite someone, he whispered. Scary as fuck and effective, usually.

“My sons are not soft! They are warriors, they should never have been allowed to give up on their training , and now ,  _ n _ _ ow _ you have Dean soft with a pup who is not  even  his!” Dean was feeling nothing  but murderous towards John but he held his tongue ,  knowing that this had been coming for a while now : this showdown between Michael and John. 

Dean could feel Cas and Gabe behind his wings with his Mom, comforting Emmie. Poor  lil pup, she was not happy at all. Sam stepped up to his other side , so that now there were three alphas facing John. He really didn’t seem to realize that he was out numbered . H e just kept spewing hate towards Dean’s mate and pup. 

“John.” Dean got his attention with one word. When he looked at Dean , he reluctantly  saw that he was standing guard over  the ones who he thought was  ruining him.

“Dean, you  _ know _ you belong in the next war fighting by my side.”  John  pleaded with his first born.

“No, I belong with my mate and our pup.”  H e could hear Emmie  hiccupping through the last of  her tears.  Cas holding her close while she was able to grab Dean’s wings is what finally seemed to ease her hysterics. Too much yelling along with angry alpha stench was overwhelming for his pup.

“Mary,” Michael called to  her, “what happened here?”  he inquired as he waved his hand behind him . Dean could hear his pup laughing now and he heard Cas question where the hell a kitten just came from.  Dean watched his Mom walk around to stand on the other side of Michael keeping her eyes on John  as she spoke. 

“I was just getting ready to feed Emmie  when John came in on a tear. He was going on and on about how things would go back to the  way they should be if only he got rid of Emmie and Cas.  I was handling things fine, until he decided to try and reach for my  g randpup ,”  she spat out.

“Excuse me? You reached for _my_ _pup_?” Dean growled low in his chest in anger,  and he could also hear Cas’ growl, but he stayed behind Dean’s wings caring for Emmie. 

At the same time, he could hear Cas huffing at his brother that he “didn’t know if they were keeping a damn kitten! Really, Gabriel there are so many more important issues at hand right now! We should name him Shawn.” His omega was amazing. Not only was he growling along with Dean, he’s caring for their scared pup, dealing with his _brother (_ who was like no one Dean had encountered before), _and_ Cas had named (their, apparently new) kitten.

“Yes, he was reaching for her to try and take her from me ,  but when I refused, he began to use his Alpha voice on me, trying to demand that I obey him.” 

“I see. Dean, please take your  m ate and pup home, I will deal with John but be sure to say goodbye  if you wish  before you leave. You will not have another chance.” Michael never took his eyes off John as he spoke. 

Dean had no need to say anything more to John . H e just wanted to get his family home. When he pushed his wings in, he saw that Gabriel was holding Emmie (but she immediately reached for Dean when she saw his face) and Cas was stalking towards John, with a little orange , stripped kitten in one hand. When Dean went to reach for the omega, Michael stilled his hand and told him to watch.

Cas walked up to stand toe to toe with John Winchester and smacked him across the face. When John began to snarl every other angel in the room began growling and Gabriel covered Emmie’s ears because the growling made her begin to sniffle again. 

“You will never lay a hand on our pups or my alpha again.  Your  form of teaching was nothing more than child abuse. I'm sure if Dean and Sam were to actually speak of the things you did to them that Mary  and  Michael would have  not hing but contempt for you. I was appalled at the things he shared with me.” Dean was shocked at Cas’ words but his next action floored, and aroused him. 

Cas drew his fist back and knocked John Winchester the fuck  down .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kitten is named after someone I've come to love very much which makes me ever so grateful to this fandom. I have made so many friends, and began writing again.  
> Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

Dean was in awe of  his omega. He had stood up to John Winchester then knocked him on his ass. Now wasn't the time to get aroused, but  _ damn _ did he wanna be alone with Cas. Just as he was about to grab his omega and fly back to their nest, Michael stepped forward and raised his hand towards John and in that instant John disappeared. 

"There will be a trial in an hour," was all the Elder said before he too was gone.

"Alpha? Please don't be mad." Dean's eyes found his mate's blue eyes filling with tears and he could smell the distress coming off of Cas.

Before he could answer, Emmie began squalling, for she, too, could smell Cas. Dean cuddled his pup and then they both cuddled Cas. He whispered words of love, devotion, and praise in his omega's ear while Emmie chewed on Cas' chin while murmuring "mummm, mumm, um". Damn she was cute.

"Alright, we'll meet at Dean and Cas' nest in 45 minutes so we can all be together before we go over to the court. Boys, you need to give my grandpup some snuggles and you two can come with me," Mary said before flying off with Sammy and Gabriel.

Cas looked up at him with tears still in his eyes and choked out "take us home, Alpha," so that's what he did.   
  
  


They had been home for a bit, all of them snuggled on the couch. Emmie would kiss Cas, then Dean, and then Shawn before she started all over again. Dean kept his arm around his mate's shoulders giving him comfort and he would kiss him on the cheek when Emmie would slobber on his chin. Their antics were keeping a smile on the omega's face and laughter bubbling up from his chest. 

"So, our kitten's name is Shawn?" he asked with a brow raised in question.

"Well it's the first thing that came to me. I was a bit distracted, Alpha. Do you want to name him?" Dean didn't mean to upset Cas, again. Crap.

"No, Sweetheart. I like the name, honestly. I was just curious why that was the name you picked," he reassured Cas.

"He was the first little boy that Gabriel brought around that wanted me to play with them. The other friends he played with all ignored me calling me 'odd, weird' and such." He could hear every hurt feeling in his mate's whispers.

"They were idiots," he growled out. Emmie reached up to pat him on the chest, already trying to make her alpha daddy feel better. 

"True, and Gabriel perfected his tricks on the ones who were mean and unaccepting of me." Dean loved the crooked little smirk Cas threw his way before he pretended to eat Emmie's toes, making her giggle until tears began running down her cheeks. 

"So, tell me about this trial," Cas asked him as the omega was walking to the kitchen to get Emmie a bottle after laying her over Dean's lap so she could bite on his knee. 

"I've only been to one other trial but it's fairly simple. Michael will walk up to each of us and place his finger on our foreheads. He will be able to see what John has done to each of us and how it has affected us." He took the bottle from Cas and quickly placed it in his pup's mouth. She definitely had his appetite!

"Oh, Alpha. I am so sorry, if you had wanted him to know you would have said something. Now because of me you will have your private thoughts exposed." He watched the tears began to shimmer in those blue eyes.

"Stop right there, Omega. You did nothing wrong. You were only protecting your family. Something John should have been doing, and not trying to divide me and Sammy. He and I should have told Mom or Michael a long time ago instead of hiding it." He kept one hand on Emmie's bottle and carded the fingers of his free hand through his mate's permanently messy hair. 

 

Their pup was lying nestled in the cradle of his lap, head on one thigh and her feet beating on the other while she watched the both of them. She was almost done with her bottle, but Dean figured it would be good to give her something else before the trial. He snickered a bit (well 'til Cas gave him a  _ look _ ) when the omega jumped as the jar of applesauce appeared on the coffee table. 

"Very funny, Dean," the blue-eyed cutie groused, but with a smile as he began spooning the mushy apples into Emmie's wide open mouth. Yep, definitely had his appetite.

Dean could feel his inner alpha preening because he had made his omega and pup happy. He never thought he had it in him. Well, at least that's what John had drummed into his head: telling him that he was a soldier, a stone cold killer, an avenger, a machine. Dean had heard this everyday,  _ all day _ , since the time that he was old enough that John felt it was time to start his training.

He was so happy that Michael believed he was good enough to raise the next generation of pups and that he was blessed to have such an awesome (not to mention  _ damn fine looking _ ) omega to call his own. Emmie was the greatest bonus that he could imagine, so sweet and adorable. Dean was proud to claim her and to get to raise her. He couldn't wait until she was just a bit older and he could take her flying for the first time. She really seemed to love her wings already so he could only imagine how much she'll love flying around Heaven, but right this minute he was just going to watch her eat her applesauce and hold his omega.

  
  


Dean was standing talking to his brother while they were waiting outside Michael's office, waiting to be called in for John's trial. Cas was a few feet away talking quietly with Gabriel who was giving Emmie raspberries on the back of her neck. Her giggles were the balm his nerves needed because he wasn't looking forward to Michael seeing what all John had done to he and Sammy.

"Are you ready, Sammy?" He was worried about his younger brother.

"I am. Don't get me wrong, I probably never would have said anything on my own, but with him trying to hurt your family? I'm ready to help end this." Dean couldn't find the words to thank him so he just wrapped his giant of a little brother in a hug.

"Dean!" He turned to look at Cas when he heard him shout his name, just in time to catch his baby girl that wanted in on the hug. When she was close enough he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her between them.

"Hey, Blondie-girl! Did you just leave your Dada alone with your Uncle? Huh? Did you?" He really loved baby talk.

"Mummm, umm?" she replied looking back over to see Cas walking towards them.

"Can you say Dada? I bet you can." He had released Sammy from his death-grip hug to reach out for his mate's hand. "This is your Dada. Say Dada," he encouraged her as he pulled Cas into their cuddle.

"Mummmm Da!" she said looking at Dean for approval. He laughed and kissed her on the forehead.

"It's a start Blondie-Girl."

'Hey! I taught her to know Cas as Mama!" Gabriel griped as he stood next to Sammy.

"I know that, but Cas is not a woman. He's all male, thank you very much and so, he and I decided to try and get her to call him Dada. If she won't then we'll be fine with it but it's worth a shot. Right, Honey?" He looked to Cas.

"Absolutely, Dean. He will be Daddy and I'll be Dada or Mummm Da!." He loved to hear his omega laugh so hard that he had to hold his belly with his head thrown back.

Just then the door opened and Michael walked out. He smiled at them all, enjoying seeing their laughter, or so it seemed since he joined in.

"Come in, come in. It's time to begin and deal with this chaos that John Winchester has chosen to put upon us. Come here, little one." He held out his hands for his great-grandpup so Dean tossed her gently in the air so she could float over to Michael.

 

Dean could feel his Elder's pride in the pup, and it mirrored his own. Taking a deep breath to settle his nerves,  he grabbed Cas' hand and they walked into the office to face John. His inner alpha could feel his omega's relief to see that John was bound in what looked to be a box made of glass but was actually grace from the Elder. At least he was allowed to stand. Dean remembered the only other trial he had attended and the angel Gadreel had been forced to kneel in his box.

He held out the chairs for his mom and Cas to sit in before taking his place between them. Sammy and Gabriel were behind them and just as he was about to ask Sam a question, his head whipped back towards Michael when he heard Emmie's giggle. She was watching a prism floating above her head (that was  _ definitely  _ made from Michael's grace) that was reflecting rainbows all around the walls. Dean could remember the Elder playing with him like that when he was a pup.

They all sat there laughing with his li'l Emmie as they waited for the Congregation of Elders to arrive. Not only would Michael know the things that John had said to them, the threats of violence against one or the other to keep the brothers in line, and even the beatings they endoured, the entire body of Elders would. He wasn't looking forward to it but recognized it was necessary for a decision to be made against John. Also, John had come for his pup and for that...he wanted a judgement against John to be made and made now.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

Cas was anxious waiting for the Elders to arrive, but thank goodness for his pup who was the best distraction. He loved hearing her giggles, seeing her smiles, and knowing that everyone in the room, except the  _ one _ in the box, would die to protect her. It was everything he had ever hoped for. He took a deep breath (trying to release the last of his tension) deep enough that it drew his alpha's attention to him.

"Are you alright, Omega?" Cas snuggled a bit closer as Dean wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"Yes. I'm horrified that this happened, but I'm also so happy to see how many people love Emmie." He tried to discreetly wipe his tears away, but of course his mate knew.

"Don't cry, Honey. You and Emmie are  _ loved _ , so very much. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you, how you came up with the perfect name for our pup?" Cas felt his heart skip a beat as it did everytime that Dean said she was  _ their  _ pup.

"I named her after my sister, Emma, that died when I was young. She was quite a bit older than me, I was just five when she was fifteen. She was attacked by a group of alphas and didn't survive." As soon as Cas had finished speaking, Emma appeared in the room in front of him.

Crying out, Cas jumped up and wrapped his sister in his arms. Almost immediately, he felt Gabriel worm his way between them, shaking, he was crying so hard. They had missed her so much, never thinking they were going to see her again. The way she had died had traumatized them both, knowing that what happened to her could happen to them, too. Being an omega was full of dangers and Cas' worst fears had come true, but he had been much luckier than Emma.

"Did I hear my name, brothers?" He couldn't stop the burst of tears at hearing Emma speak to him. Cas could remember her singing to him when he was a young pup, and she sounded just like he remembered.

"Emma, I can't believe I have you back!" Cas could hardly speak,  he was crying so hard. He felt a hand on his back and knew it was Dean. His alpha was calming him with just a touch and a soothing scent. Dragging his hand down his sister's arm, he squeezed her hand before  he stepped back, grabbing Dean's hand to pull him next to him.

"Dean, I'd like you to meet my sister, Emma. Sister, this is my alpha, Dean Winchester, and this lil' thing floating over is our pup, Emmie. I named her after you."  He watched as his daughter landed safely in his sister's arms. 

"She's beautiful, Cassie. She looks just like you." Cas watched as his sister looked between Emmie and Dean. When her brow furrowed, he looked at Dean to see him raise his hand to place his fingers on Emma's forehead. Instantly she hugged his pup closer, while leaning to whisper in his ear that she was sorry that he had to go through an assault and now deal with John Winchester.

"I'm okay, Sister. I have Emmie, and now Dean, the Winchesters and you," he rushed to say, not wanting her to be sad for him. He really was okay now.

"I know, Cassie. I know. Listen, let me take this bitty girl out to play, since this is no place for her. Once this is over, we can all get together for a meal and you can meet my alpha. Alright?" He could smell her nervousness. 

"Of course she can go with you, Emma. Thank you and I can't wait to meet the alpha that's lucky enough to be yours," he reassured her.

"Thank you, Cassie. I can't wait for you to meet my alpha, Aneal and our fledglings. She's going to be so happy to meet you all." Cas watched as she kissed Gabriel on the top of his head as he was still wrapped around her and cooing at Emmie.

"She is a wonderful angel." Cas turned to Dean when he spoke to see him nodding in approval. Dean smiled at him, throwing a wink just because he knew it would make him blush, damn it. Goofy, sexy alpha.

Turning back to his sister (hoping his face wasn't beet red, but knowing it  _ was _ ) to see her beautiful smile directed towards him. She had been the one who knew how much he had wanted a family even at four years old. He had a babydoll that went everywhere with him, and he would have taken it to school had omegas been allowed to attend. Luckily, his parents homeschooled them, and always allowed his 'baby' to attend with him. Cas had loved being in the kitchen with his mother and Gabriel, and it's where they learned their love of baking.

"I don't know how long this will take, Sister. She'll want some lunch soon, since she has Dean's appetite." He laughed at the truth of that statement before he continued. "Anything soft is what's she's eating now or there's some bottles of my milk in our nest."

"I'll take care of her, Cassie. I will see you after John Winchester's trial." She kissed him and Gabriel before letting Emmie say goodbye to her family.

 

He watched as everyone in the room kissed his pup before Emma took her away in a flash of wings. Cas turned to throw his arms around his mate, burying his face in his neck as he let out the rest of his tears. They were happy tears, tears of relief, and to be held by his alpha as he cried made him cry just a bit harder in thanks. After a few moments he pulled back enough to look in those green eyes that could read his soul, to the lips that he longed to kiss, and so he did. Just a chaste kiss, but it was enough to take the majority of the worry from Dean's eyes. He didn't want to add more stress to his alpha. 

Cas walked over to his seat, pulling Dean along with him. He gently pushed the alpha into his chair but instead of sitting next to him, Cas sat in his lap with his arm around his mate. Laying his head on Dean's shoulder Cas whispered in his ear how much he loved him. How he was so grateful that he had such an awesome mate, how good Dean was to him and their pup. With each word he could feel the tension in the alpha's body ease, making Cas feel better too. They truly were connected on every level.

They stayed cuddled up in Dean's chair until the door opened and the Elders began filing in the room. There were seven in total and they were all dressed in the most beautiful purple robes with what he assumed was Enochian writing on them in a greyish/silver embroidered script. When they were all in the room, standing facing John, Michael joined them. He bowed to each one and addressed them in Enochian before taking his place next to the box holding John Winchester. 

"It is now time for all to be revealed." When Michael spoke these words every angel, as well as Gabriel and himself, was instantly naked. 

This wasn't exactly how Cas thought things would be revealed, but he just held Dean's hand and kept his head held high.

  
  



End file.
